At Ol' Sky High
by SeraphStar
Summary: For LadyKida's lyrics challenge. The movie from Will's POV to a song we all? know and love?.


**AN:** HAHAHA! I did it! It took me two and a half hours, but I did it! Excuse my jubilation, but it was HARD.

I don't own anything. Standard disclaimer applies. This is for **LadyKida**'s challenge in the Sky High challenge thread.

**A recap of the 'Sky high' movie or your own story to the tune of one of the following:  
_american pie by Don McLean_  
Its the end of the world (as we know it) by R.E.M  
Beacuse I got high by Afroman  
One week by the Barenaked Ladies  
Yellow Submarine by The Beatles  
Baby got Back by Sir-Mix-A-Lot  
Rose tint my world from Rocky Horror Picture show (for those game enough. has to be done from 4 character p.o.v's)**

**ok rules:  
make sure you give the proper disclaimers at the beginning.  
story is to be written as if the are lyrics to the song. so you are basically replacing the lyrics.  
can be from any P.O.V e.g Warren's thoughts on the events of the movie.  
when posting your story make refrence to the fact that its for this challenge in the summary**

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**  
**

**At Ol' Sky High**

A long, long time ago...  
Back when Mom and Dad were  
Just two kids in some ol' flying school,  
And some girl by the name of Sue  
Disappeared 'cause, 'tween us two,  
She tried recruiting villains; what a fool.

But then, years later, with her minion,  
This Royal Pain and Stitches came in.  
Mom saved Dad; they hooked up.  
And soon enough I popped up.

I can't remember any day  
Not hearing Mom and Daddy say  
That someday I would save the day  
Once I've gone to Sky High…yay.

'M not too keen, how can life be so mean?  
Got no power, feelin' sour,  
And I'm only fourteen.  
You know that Mom and Dad, all that they did was beam  
Going, "You'll be part of this hero team.  
"You'll be part of this hero team."

So me and Layla went to school,  
Met some people, pretty cool,  
So why did I feel so darn low?  
Cause I'm a sidekick, fancy that,  
My parents want the hero tract,  
And now I've got a nemesis; that's a fact.

And I know that senior girl is hot  
But she prob'ly thinks that I am not.  
She called me down the hall.  
Man, I didn't think I'd fall!

And I didn't wanna tell my dad  
that I was a sidekick; he'd be mad.  
His response: way less than rad.  
'Cause I go to: Sky High.

And now you know that

'M not too keen, how can life be so mean?  
Got no power, feelin' sour,  
And I'm only fourteen.  
You know that Mom and Dad, all that they did was beam  
Going, "You'll be part of this hero team.  
"You'll be part of this hero team."

Now for ten weeks, just the sidekicks and me  
And that's how I thought it would always be,  
But that's not what my DNA said.  
When that Warren tried to roast my gang,  
Something in me just went BANG.  
Well, I sent him through a wall and he saw red.

Oh, and while we ended up in "D",  
The principal was sicced on me,  
My dad got me an X-box;  
That whole day rocked my socks!  
And while I transferred to hero class,  
The senior noticed me at last,  
And I saved Ethan from Speed and Lash  
That day at ol' Sky High.

And now you know that

Now I'm keen, maybe life's not so mean.  
Got my power, I'm not sour,  
But still only fourteen.  
You know that Mom and Dad, now they really can beam  
Going, "You'll be part of this hero team.  
"You'll be part of this hero team."

Oh hell, see, well, stood up Layla for ma belle.  
Since when did she and ol' Warren Peace gel?  
Now she seems real ticked at me.  
I can see why she would be.  
But I've got Gwen here, you can see,  
And a party...and the heroes…Mom'll freak!

But Gwen makes everything all right  
We made out in the sanctum's light.  
Then Layla rang the bell,  
Oh, then my life just went to hell!  
cause Gwen made Layla run away;  
I dumped Gwen to make her pay.  
My folks returned from Caroway…  
I'm dead…now at Sky High.

And now you know that

M not too keen, how can life be so mean?  
Got my power, but I'm sour,  
And still only fourteen.  
You know that Mom and Dad, well, now they're kinda steamed  
Going, "How're we gonna get the house clean?  
"How're we gonna get the house clean?"

Oh, I tried to call my Layla back  
But she was set in a single track.  
So Peace told me I was a jerk.  
So she was never gonna speak to me  
Unless I groveled on my knees  
I wasn't even sure if that would work.

Oh, and there they were, all at the school,  
I sat at home: a lonely fool.  
And I realized that Sue  
Was Gwen's mom and Royal Pain too!  
So I called on ol' Ron for a ride  
'fore Gwen committed genocide,  
My friends explained: "infanticide."  
That night at ol' Sky High.

And now you know that

M not too keen, how can life be so mean?  
Got my power, but I'm sour,  
And still only fourteen.  
You know that Mom and Dad, well, they need to be cleaned  
And I'm hoping we can fix this whole scene.  
I'm hoping we can fix this whole scene.

Warren said they'd take the clowns  
I went for Gwen, and she was found  
Putting all the infants in a bus.  
I challenged her, to my surprise  
It wasn't that her mommy died,  
She was Sue; I almost barfed my guts.

Then we fought an epic battle,  
When Layla came, Gwen threw me out the window.  
But I developed flying;  
And stopped everyone from dying.  
So all the sidekicks got their dues:  
Ron, Zach, Ethan, and Maj too,  
And I took my dear Layla flying  
The night at ol' Sky High.

And now you know that

Now I'm keen, maybe life's not so mean.  
Got my powers, I'm not sour,  
But still only fourteen.  
You know that Mom and Dad, now they really can beam  
Going, "You'll be part of this hero team.  
"You'll be part of this hero team."

And now you know that

Now I'm keen, maybe life's not so mean.  
Got my power, I'm not sour,  
But still only fourteen.  
You know that Mom and Dad, now they really can beam  
Going, "You'll be part of this hero team."


End file.
